Reunited
by FlameLightning19
Summary: After all of these years Luna finally gets to see Aqua again. Part 3 of 3.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Kingdom belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to Part 3 of a little trilogy that I created. We get to end our journey with Luna in this story as finally something good happens in her life. This story of course takes place during Kingdom Hearts III so if you have still yet to play it this is your spoiler warning now. Oh also I've never been good at describing OCs so keep that in mind, plus I'm not going to describe Luna's looks again in this one shot since I described it in Part 1. Hopefully you have enjoyed this little trilogy and let me know what you thought of this part.**

* * *

Luna was currently walking around Radiant Garden as she walked to Merlin's house. The ravenette knew that it had to of been about a week since Riku and Mickey first left to go find Aqua so she wasn't in no rush for them to find the blue haired woman. She didn't mind waiting since she had waited this long. Carefully leaning up against the wall outside of Merlin's house, since she was carrying her sword, Luna looked up at the sky, "I wonder if they've had any luck finding Aqua yet." Reaching into her pocket the black haired teen pulled out her Purple Wayfinder and held up it in the air, "I know that Riku and King Mickey will save Aqua. All I have to do is be patient." That's when she heard the door open to Merlin's house. Luna turned looked over at the door and saw the wizard himself standing there, "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin slightly sighed when heard Luna's tone of voice since it still held no emotion, "Here I thought you would actually be happy that your friends are coming home."

"Changing my tone of voice isn't something that will be easy to do. After all, I've been speaking this way since I was nine." Luna then placed her Wayfinder back in her pocket, "So I thought you were busy in Twilight Town."

"Oh well, I was actually getting some tea at the new Bistro there. Anyway I have news for you from Master Yen Sid."

"What kind of news?" Luna inquired.

"Your new friends have saved Aqua. As we speak Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have just arrived at The Mysterious Tower with Ventus as well." Merlin smiled.

Luna's eyes widened, "T-They actually saved her?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, in fact while they are talking I could take you over to the Tower. It will save them a trip since your Gummi Ship no longer works."

"Yes, please take me there, but could you take me to the end of the walkway. I want to walk up to the tower on my own."

Walking over to the black haired teen Merlin nodded, "Of course." He then waved his hand and the two appeared at The Mysterious Tower, "Well, when you're ready to leave let Yen Sid know and I will come and get you."

Luna nodded, "Right."

"Until then." Merlin then waved his hand and this time he was the only one to disappear.

The black haired teen faced the tower before she walked over to her left and sat down on the grass as she looked out in the distance. Since she was behind a bush no one could see here, "I'll wait for them here." She then focused on any sound that she could so she wouldn't miss Aqua or Ven.

*Meanwhile inside the Tower*

Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Donald, Kairi, and Lea were all standing in front of Yen Sid's desk as they waited to hear what Yen Sid had to say. Aqua took a moment to think to herself, _"I wonder where Luna is? I know that Mickey said that she had been traveling the worlds looking for me. I need to know that she's safe, it's been so long since I last saw her."_

Yen Sid looked up at the Guardians of Light as he opened his eyes, "At last we are all assembled. First: Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done."

Sora quickly rubbed his left index finger under his nose, "Heh."

Looking over to his left Yen Sid then looked at Aqua and Ven, "And you, Aqua and Ventus: we are fortunate to have you back."

Slightly moving her left hand Aqua spoke, "Thanks. I only wish we could have returned to help sooner." She then turned to her left to look at the others since Ven was her right, "We're grateful to all of you," Aqua then looked directly at Riku and she extend both of her arms slightly, "for rescuing us."

"Thank you." Ven then moved his right hand.

Mickey looked up at Aqua, "I feel bad for letting you guys down. We tried, but we still haven't found Terra." He then looked down with a sad look on his face.

Aqua looked at Mickey, "Don't." She then moved her right hand over her heart. "He studied with Master Eraqus, just like us." Aqua then moved her hand back to her side, "He's our responsibility." She then looked at Ventus who nodded in agreement with a determined look on his face.

Riku moved his right hand as he began to speak gaining Aqua's attention, "Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness. I should have gone to help you right away. But I was too inexperienced. I'm sorry. I know that I let you down."

The blue haired teen slightly shook her head, "No, just the opposite."

Goofy placed his hand on Riku's back as he looked around the silver haired teen's left at Aqua, "Did ya know Riku's a true Keyblade Master now?" His statement had caused Riku to look at him.

Aqua gestured both of her arms as she spoke, "That's wonderful."

Donald walked up behind Mickey and looked up at Aqua, "The King, too."

Once again Aqua gestured her arms, but this time she took a small step forward with her left leg before moving it back to her original standing position, "Good for you!"

Mickey rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled slightly. Donald then walked over to Sora who was standing still, for the most part, with his arms behind his head, "But Sora needs work."

Hearing Donald's voice Sora looked over to his left at his duck friend, before placing his hands on his hips, "Yeah, rub it in..." This caused Mickey, Ven, Aqua, Riku, and Goofy to laugh.

Aqua then looked at Sora as she once again slightly gestured her arms, "I'm happy to see that you haven't changed one bit."

"Huh?" Sora then looked at Aqua.

"Sora, you probably don't remember..." Aqua stated calmly.

The brown haired Keyblade Wielder than placed his left hand on his hip as he leaned forward slightly with his right hand in front of his chin like he was resting his chin on his hand since he was trying to remember, "Umm..." Sora then placed his right hand behind his head as he slightly leaned back, "Uhhhhhh..." Not being able to remember Sora looked at Aqua as he rubbed his cheek with his left hand and smiled nervously.

"It's okay." Aqua smiled as she assured Sora.

Sora then grinned for a moment before he continued to smile. Lea then cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Kairi was the first one to look at him.

Yen Sid looked over at the two of them, "Ah yes. Let us not forget our new Keyblade wielders. Lea, Kairi, you have made tremendous strides."

Lea looked at the others, but mainly at Aqua and Ven, "Hey there." He then pointed at himself with his right thumb, "And that's "future Keyblade Master" –"

Aqua looked at the other girl in the room in surprised, "Kairi?" She then smiled as she walked over to Kairi. Once Aqua was in front of Kairi she slightly bent down to look at Kairi's necklace. "Incredible!" Aqua then looked at Kairi, "It _is_ you." She then smiled once again.

"Huh?" Kairi was clearly confused on how Aqua knew her.

Mickey walked over to Aqua and gestured towards Kairi with his left hand, "You know her?"

The blue haired teen stood up straight and turned around to look at Mickey as she slightly extended both of her arms out as she spoke, "When you and I first met in Radiant Garden, the Unversed tried to attack a little girl. Do you remember?"

The King slightly stepped back in surprised as he remembered Kairi when she was four, "Oh, gosh! That little girl was Kairi?"

Kairi had a look of surprise on her face as she learned that Aqua and Mickey knew her from when she was younger.

Aqua turned back around to look at Kairi and she placed her left hand over her heart, "I guess it must've worked–" She then moved her hand back to her side, "the spell that I cast on you."

"I'm sorry." Kairi brought her hands up close to her chest as she held her own left hand, "Those days are hazy for me." She then looked at Aqua, "But it sounds like I'd have been in trouble without you." She then moved her hands down in front of her as she slightly bowed, "So, thank you." Kairi then stood up straight.

Bringing her right hand up Aqua slightly waved it in front of her as she dismissed Kairi not being able to remember, "Please." Aqua gestured with her right hand with her palm facing the ceiling, "You were really, very little." She then placed her hand back to her side, "Anyone would forget, hazy memory or not." Aqua smiled as she assured Kairi it was fine.

Lea once again cleared his throat which caused Aqua to look at him. He moved his right hand as he spoke, "This is all very touching, guys, but where do I fit in?" He then placed both of his fists on his hips as he looked at Ventus, "Ven looks just like Roxas–" Lea then stood up straight, "or is it Roxas looks just like Ven?"

Ventus's eyes widened slightly as he heard this which caused him to look directly at Lea and smile.

The red haired man's eyes widened for a split second before he looked away from Ven and held up his right hand as he lightly held head with his fingers on his left hand, "And now I have to explain all of that to him– which is in itself a crazy long story–" Lea then stood up straight as he looked at the others with his right hand on his hip and his left hand extended out slightly, "and, apparently everybody already knows everyone," He then placed his left hand on his hip as well as he slightly leaned forward, "and this is an insane amount to get memorized!" Lea then raised his arms up in the air clearly annoyed.

Ven smiled, "Sorry, Lea."

Lea's eyes widened as he pointed at his own head a couple times, "You remember me?"

The blonde haired teen gestured his arms out in front him slightly, "Yeah, 'course! We're friends. I can't believe you became a Keyblade wielder just like me."

Laughing slightly that Ven actually remembered him Lea smiled, "Yeah..."

Sora gestured towards Lea with his left hand as he looked at Ventus, "Axel, you know Ven?"

Ventus looked at Sora slightly confused, "Axel? Who's Axel?"

Lea placed his hands on his hips as he looked at Sora with an annoyed look on his face, "See, see, _see_?" The red haired man than moved his arms as he finished his sentence, "Major brain-ache."

Aqua had been looking over at Ven, _"I wish Luna and Terra were here as well. At least I know that Luna is safe, although I don't know how her mental state would be."_

Jiminy then climbed out from under Sora's hood and jumped on Sora's head.

Seeing the little cricket caused Lea to freak out, "_Now_ who?"

Said cricket gestured to everyone in the room who were all looking at him expect for Sora, "Not to worry, folks. To help us out, I've given each of you a Gummiphone. They've got summaries of everything that's happened so far." Jiminy then placed his right hand on his hip as he continued to gesture with his left, "That way, you can read up, if you'd like. And if anyone has any questions, we can call each other."

"That's our Jiminy." Donald praised.

Goofy slightly moved his hands, "He's always prepared."

Jiminy then placed his left hand on his chest, "Mm-hmm."

Mickey looked up at Sora and Jiminy as he slightly moved his hands, "Welp, we've got our seven guardians." He then placed his hands back to his side.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. But..." He then looked down for a moment before looking straight head, "I do wish that Roxas, and Naminé, and Terra could be here with us too."

Aqua closed her eyes for a moment, _"He's not wrong it would be nice for Terra and Luna to be here with us."_

Riku then gestured his right hand as he looked at Sora, "Since when do you mope, Sora?" This caused said teen to look at him, "Come on?" Riku then smiled. "Terra's gotta be with the Organization. Which means we'll have a chance to save him."

The blue haired teen looked at Sora who looked back at her, "Leave it to Ven and I. We'll bring him home." Aqua then looked at Ventus which caused the others to look at Ven as well.

Ven gestured his arms as he looked at Aqua, "Yeah, I made Terra a promise." He then started to bring his left fist up to his chest, "I said I'd be there for him when he needs me."

"And I'll figure Roxas out." Lea looked at his left hand, "Don't know how, but...I'll get him back." He then held his left fist out in front of him with a look of determination.

Kairi placed her right hand over her heart, "Naminé is right here, safe with me." She then looked at Sora, "I know that we'll find a way to help her." Kairi then smiled, "Trust me– I'm not giving up."

Everyone in the room was now looking at Sora. Mickey then broke the silence as he gestured toward Sora, "Kairi's right." He then placed his hands back to his sides, "We're all in this together, Sora."

Goofy scratched his head, "And Donald and I are no Keyblade wilders, but we'll always be right there to help keep ya steady. We've got your back, not just now, but always."

Sora's eyes widened for a moment as he took in Goofy's words before smiling.

Donald then walked over to Sora and lightly tapped Sora's leg with the side of his fists, "Three half-pints make a whole!"

The brown haired teen placed his hands on his hips, "That again?" This caused everyone to laugh, but they all stopped and looked at Yen Sid once he spoke.

"It is a shame that all of our friends could not be here. But our seven guardians of light have united. Perhaps you might say that we have nine guardians, with Donald and Goofy. Given time, I know the others will soon stand with us.

Sora nodded as he smiled, "Yeah."

Yen Sid then continued, "Today, you recuperate. On the morrow, you journey to the fated place."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Right!"

Aqua looked at Sora once again, "Not to mention that Luna will be with us in our hearts as well. She probably will want to fight with us, but she can't."

Sora looked at her, "Wait you know Luna?"

Nodding Aqua gestured towards Ventus, "Ven knows her as well. She lived in the Land of Departure with us over a decade ago, but before Master Eraqus was struck down, by Master Xehanort, our Master brought Luna here."

Riku then looked at Aqua, "After mine and Sora's Mark of Mastery exam, not that long ago, Luna was gonna tell us why she didn't have a Keyblade. But she decided against it after hearing that I had become a Master."

Aqua looked at Riku, "How did you react when you heard that you became a Keyblade Master?"

The silver haired teen rubbed the back of his head, "I was completely in shock while Sora was happy for me."

"I see, so it was the complete opposite of Terra's reaction and my own. That's why she didn't tell you." Aqua stated.

Sora looked at Aqua, "Well, will you tell us? I've seen Luna fight before and she clearly knows how to handle a sword. So why doesn't she have a Keyblade."

Aqua simply smiled as she looked out one of the windows, "Because she was waiting for me to return this whole time."

Everyone looked at Aqua confused by her statement, even Ventus who stepped forward, "Wait, why would Luna be waiting for you to return before getting her Keyblade?"

Looking at Ven the blue haired teen ruffled his hair like she use to do, "I told her that once I returned to get her I would perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony to make her my successor."

Ven smiled, "That make sense, you two were always the closest out of the four of us."

Kairi looked at Aqua, "What's the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony?"

Aqua looked at Kairi, "It's the official way of receiving the ability to summon a Keyblade. It's also known as Bequeathing, a Keyblade wielder on the level of a Master chooses a person to inherit the power to wield the Keyblade. If the Keyblade accepts the inheritor selected, that person will become able to summon their own Keyblade whenever attempted." She then looked at Riku, "You might want to remember that for the future."

Riku nodded, "Yeah I will."

*After everyone leaves and just before Aqua and Ventus walk outside*

Since it felt like it was taking too long Luna had moved closer to the tower, but she was still out of sight of the door so no one would be able to see her, _"Merlin said that Aqua and Ven were here, but I haven't seen them leave."_ That's when she heard the door open once more and two people walking down the steps, but she noticed that they didn't walk all the way down the steps, _"I don't want to move just in case I'm spotted. If it is Aqua I want to surprise her."_

"The stars here are so beautiful. I noticed it when we arrived." A male voice stated.

The ravenette's eyes widened when she recognized that voice, _"Ven... you really are awake. Which means Aqua is here too."_

"Yes." Aqua agreed.

"We've gone without this for so long." Ventus stated.

"I know." There was a hint of sadness in Aqua's voice.

Ventus sat down on the steps, "I remember dreaming a lot. Of you, Luna, and Terra. Of Sora and his friends too, I think." Ven then held his chin, "And there were some more people I didn't recognize. Oh, and I saw these weird animal creatures! It's like...I've been part of some big adventure."

Aqua then sat down as well, "I've been places, too." This caused Ven to look at Aqua, "But pretty soon... things'll be back to normal."

Noticing the sad look on Aqua's face Ven reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Green Wayfinder and held it up toward the stars, "Let's share stories when Terra's back."

The blue haired teen had been looking at Ven. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her Blue Wayfinder and held up toward the stars as well, "Yeah. We'll also be able to tell Luna our stories as well."

"She probably has her own stories to tell."

Luna had heard the familiar sound that the charms make when they a move and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Purple Wayfinder, _"I have to do this, I need to see them."_ Despite feeling her body shacking Luna walked out of her hiding spot.

Hearing footsteps walking towards them Aqua quickly stood up and took a fighting stance facing the unknown person, "Who's there?"

Looking at Aqua the ravenette's eyes widened as she felt tears forming in her eyes, "A-Aqua..." Luna then fell onto her knees, "I never thought I would see you again?" The ravenette then let her tears flow.

Aqua looked at the teenager, "Luna... is that you?"

Unable to form any words Luna held out her Wayfinder.

Running over to black haired teen Aqua got on her knees as she hugged Luna, "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to take you home any sooner."

"Aqua..." Unable to stop crying Luna returned Aqua's hug and let her tears flow.

Aqua rubbed Luna's back to get her to stop crying, "You've grown so much. We're about the same height now."

Ven walked over to his friends as he joined in on the hug, "Luna."

An hour later Luna started to pull away from the hug, "I'm fine now." She then looked at Aqua and Ven for the first time in years. "You two haven't changed at all." There was a small hint of joy in her voice, but for the most part her voice still sounded the same.

Aqua looked at Luna, "I was stuck in the realm of darkness all this time. It was you, Ven, and Terra that kept me going."

Luna tried to smile but couldn't, "I would hold my Wayfinder and talked to you, Aqua. It was the only way I could stop myself from feeling lonelier that what I was."

Looking down slightly Aqua clenched her fists, "Mickey was right; you haven't been handling it very well have you?"

Shaking her head the ravenette looked down, "I haven't had a decent night sleep in over a decade. My dreams are always filled with memories. And those were all memories that I wasn't ready to face yet."

Aqua stood up and looked at Luna, "You won't be able to join us in tomorrow's battle. But I don't want you to wait any longer for this." Holding out her right hand Aqua summoned her Keyblade. Turning the Keyblade's handle towards Luna the blue haired teen smiled, "You have been waiting for me to return right?"

Luna nodded as she stood up, "Yeah... it was another thing that kept me going."

Still smiling Aqua began to speak, "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made."

Reaching her left hand out Luna gripped the handle of the Keyblade and held it for a bit as she felt a power come from the Keyblade, "I know about the fight that's coming up and I know that there's no way I can summon my Keyblade in time. Just promise me that once you win, we will all go home."

Aqua took her Keyblade back and it disappeared, "Of course, once all of the battles are done, this time, I promise to take you home."

"I'll be waiting here for you. Even if I'm not there I'll still be with all of you." She then held her hand over her heart, "Right here."

"At least you didn't completely drown in your loneliness." The relief could be heard in Aqua's voice.

Ven looked at his friends, "Let's look at the stars like we use to do." He then walked back over to the steps and sat down.

Aqua followed Ven and sat down as well, "It's been awhile since the three of us watched the stars together."

Walking over to the stairs Luna sat down next to Aqua, "Agreed... I just wish I hadn't changed so much."

"Don't blame yourself, Luna. You were only seven at the time so you handled it the only way you could figure out how to do it." Aqua reassured her.

Luna slightly smiled, "Thank you, Aqua. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." Aqua smiled.

The ravenette suddenly remembered that she had heard Mickey's story, "Oh, I was in the room when Mickey told the story of when he found you in the realm of darkness."

Aqua placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "It's fine. You did need to know what happened to me."

"It was the first time I cried in ten years. Or felt any emotion at all."

"I'm glad you heard the story then, but I can tell you what Mickey didn't know when I come back."

Luna looked at Aqua and slightly smiled again, "I'd liked that." The three friends watched the stairs as they hoped that their other friend could be saved.

*Time skip to after the final battle and everyone has returned home*

The ravenette was sitting outside on the steps once again as she looked at the stars, "Aqua, please be safe." Just then Luna heard the sound of footsteps walking up to her; turning to her right Luna saw her friends, "Aqua, you're back!" She then stood up and ran over to her giving the blue haired teen a hug.

Terra looked at her, "Luna... is that you?"

Luna looked at Terra, "Yeah, it's me alright."

His eyes widened as he heard the tone of her voice, "I understand what the Master meant now."

Tilting her head to the side confused, "Huh, the Master has been dead for years."

The brown haired young man shook his head, "No, I was holding on to his heart after he passed away. He left us all with some final words. Aqua has his final words for you."

Aqua looked at Luna, "He's sorry that he left you behind. He thinks that you have suffered the most out of all us."

Ven looked at Luna, "You've been alone for so many years, even if there were people around you always."

Terra placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll look after all of you. Now, let's head home."

Luna nodded, "Right."

*Time skip to when they all returned to the Land of Departure*

Aqua, Luna, Ventus, and Terra were standing on the summit where they use to train. Holding her hand out Aqua summoned the Eraqus's Keyblade and stuck it in the ground. She then placed a ring of flowers on the hilt of the Keyblade. They were all holding their Wayfinders as they prayed, Aqua stood up as Ven and Terra walked closer to Eraqus's Keyblade and placed their Wayfinders on the ring of flowers.

Luna looked at Aqua as she still held her Wayfinder, "Isn't that your only Keyblade?"

"It's fine, Luna. I just have to look for mine."

"Very well, but it doesn't feel fair." Luna still carried her sword on her back.

"Luna, don't feel guilty. You are my successor after all." Aqua stated as she smiled.

Terra looked at Aqua as they walked away, "You actually gave Luna the power to summon a Keyblade?"

"Of course, she trained with us when she was younger. So it's only fair that she'd be allowed to finally summon a Keyblade after all these years."

Luna continued to look at Eraqus's Keyblade, "Master, I don't blame you for my loneliness. You only took me to Yen Sid's tower to keep me safe. From the sounds of it, it was probably for the better. My loneliness was my own choosing; although I wouldn't like to admit it, but Sora and the others treat me as their friend." She looked down at her Wayfinder as she reached forward to place it with her friends' Wayfinders, but she found herself hesitating, _"Can I really part with my charm? I've carried it with me for so long, but we did agree that we would leave them here."_ Sighing softly Rika reluctantly placed her Wayfinder with the others.

"Luna! Come on, let's head back inside!"

Hearing Aqua's voice Luna ran over to Aqua and the others, "Sorry, I wanted to take a moment to say goodbye to the Master."

Aqua smiled, "It's fine, Luna."

The ravenette then noticed that Ven was carrying what looked like a stuffed animal, "What is that Ven?"

Ventus smiled, "It was spying on us and I just felt like it needed a friend."

Luna looked at Ven, "Wait, that thing is alive?"

"Yeah, I don't think that it's weird." Ven simply stated.

Simply nodding Luna continued to walk as she thought to herself, _"It feels weird not to be carrying my Wayfinder. I've carried it for so long that I might make me another one. It won't be the same, but my Wayfinder had been my only comfort for so long."_

Aqua noticed that Luna had zoned out so she placed her hand on Luna's shoulder, "If you want I'll make you a new Wayfinder."

Looking at Aqua the ravenette nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that. It feels weird without it."

*Time skip to everyone of Destiny Island*

A few days later everyone had met up at Destiny Island to hang out after the final battle. Luna was standing next to Aqua as she watched Roxas, Terra, and Riku racing on the beach. Ventus, Isa, and Lea were playing Frisbee with Lea's old weapon from over a decade ago. Xion and Naminé were by the ocean as they looked at seashells. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were building a sand statue of Mickey while Donald and Goofy built a sand statue of Donald. Deciding that she still wasn't very good at socializing Luna looked out at the sea, _"Why can't anything ever work out."_ Rika then looked at Kairi and Sora who were sitting on the Papou Fruit tree.

Riku walked up to Aqua and Luna as he spoke to Aqua, "Will Luna be okay?"

Aqua nodded, "Yes she will be, she's spent so many years alone that she's not use to socializing."

"That makes sense." Riku stated.

"Don't worry. The three of us will work with her so she can feel emotions again." That's when Aqua noticed that Luna was looking at Kairi and Sora which caused everyone to look over at them and they watched Sora fade away.

Luna clenched her fists as she spoke aloud, unaware that everyone could hear her, "We can't let Kairi ever feel alone like I've felt for all these years. Sora will return to her one day, it's just a matter of time."

No one said anything as they continue to watch Kairi since everyone agreed with Luna's statement. They didn't know when Sora would be back, but they knew that one day he would return. Everyone felt a connection to him and knew that he would be safe and that he would return home.


End file.
